Janji Terakhir
by Patto-san
Summary: Hayate dan Yugao saling berjanji untuk bertemu pada sebuah malam. Namun, ternyata, mereka berdua tak dapat memenuhinya. Straight pairing romance sy yang pertama, juga tragedy pertama.


**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

NOTE :

Tadinya mau bikin fic pertarungan Yugao vs Baki dalam rangka pembalasan dendam Hayate. Tapi karena sulit sekali mencari info soal kemampuan Yugao, termasuk jutsu-nya, lagi2 deh, sy bikin fic dengan genre yang umum aja : romens.

Ini straight pairing romance pertama yang sy publish. Sebelum ini, sy udah ngerjain dua straight pairing yang ga kelar2 lantaran kesulitan me-manage emosi female chara-nya yang termasuk chara yang terkenal. Mudah2an, cerita tentang Hayate dan Yugao ini cukup dapat menggambarkan bagaimana emosi seorang female chara yang sulit sy manage itu.

* * *

><p>Sebuah lokasi di sekitar Gedung Hokage, pada satu pagi yang cerah. Gekko Hayate, Shiranui Genma dan Namiashi Raidou, tampak berjalan menuju Gedung Hokage. Menjelang tahap akhir ujian chuunin kali ini, Hayate dan Genma menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi salah satu gedung paling penting di Konoha tersebut.<p>

"Ujian chuunin kali ini penuh dengan kejutan. Aku tidak mengira bahwa Naruto dapat mencapai tahap akhir ujian chuunin kali ini. Apa yang aku tahu, dia bahkan nyaris tidak lulus dari akademi. Dia bahkan dapat diperdaya oleh Mizuki karena kebodohannya," komentar Hayate di sela-sela batuk menahun yang dideritanya.

"Hei, jangan sampai kata-katamu itu didengar oleh Hatake Kakashi. Bisa-bisa tubuhmu hangus akibat diserang oleh _chidori_-nya yang mengerikan itu karena kau telah memandang remeh muridnya," sergah Raidou dengan nada bercanda.

"Bukan hanya si tampang mengantuk itu yang akan kesal mendengar perkataanmu, Hayate. Kudengar _jinchuuriki _itu adalah murid kesayangan dari orang akademi yang bernama Umino Iruka itu. Kalau si gondrong itu juga sampai mendengar perkataanmu, berarti kau akan menghadapi kekesalan dua orang _sensei _sekaligus," timpal Genma sambil terkekeh.

"Wah, kurasa aku harus menyiapkan liang lahatku lebih cepat lagi. Sebab, kurasa bukan hanya Kakashi dan Iruka yang akan kesal. Jiraiya-sama barangkali akan ikut mencincangku karena kudengar ia kini melatih Naruto sebagai persiapan mengikuti ujian tahap akhir," seloroh Hayate, melayani canda kedua _senpai_-nya tersebut.

Ketiga orang _tokubetsu jounin _tersebut tertawa bersama. Merasa geli membayangkan seandainya apa yang mereka katakan menjadi kenyataan.

Tawa Genma mereda manakala ia melihat seseorang yang sedang menunggu di bawah lindungan sebuah pohon. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu dan mengenakan kostum yang umum dikenakan oleh _chuunin_ dan _jounin_ Konoha, rompi hijau yang khas, melambaikan tangan pada ketiga pria tersebut. Uzuki Yugao.

"Hei, kekasihmu sudah menunggu," kata Genma sambil menyikut Hayate.

"Temuilah dia. Kau bisa menyusul kami," tambah Raidou.

Hayate mengangkat bahu, lalu menghampiri Yugao.

"Pria penyakitan seperti Hayate bisa juga mendapatkan wanita secantik Yugao, ya," bisik Raidou pada Genma.

"Hei, mengapa kau terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki aku,Sayang?" balas Genma dengan nada berkelakar.

"Huh, enak saja! Memangnya kita memiliki hubungan yang tidak normal seperti itu?" sergah Raidou. Namun, ia tertawa juga mendengar candaan Genma.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera memasuki Gedung Hokage. Ayo," ajak Genma menghentikan pembicaraan mengenai Hayate dan Yugao. Kedua pria bertubuh tinggi besar tersebut lalu melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan Hayate yang kini sedang berduaan dengan Yugao.

Hayate menyibak poni di kening Yugao sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini. Aku jadi kesulitan menemuimu karena kau sering tak datang ke tempat pertemuan kita. Makanya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Hayate, lalu mencium ujung rambut Yugao.

"Ah, itu karena… aku memiliki misi tambahan akhir-akhir ini," balas Yugao sambil membelai pipi Hayate.

"Kau… punya rencana malam ini?" tanya Hayate sambil merapatkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Entahlah. Aku belum tahu."

Hayate mengerutkan kening, "apa ada kemungkinan kau akan mendapatkan misi tambahan lagi?"

Yugao hanya menatap Hayate. Tampak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Kau belum punya rencana, bukan?" desak Hayate.

Yugao menarik napas berat, lalu menjawab, "ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini. Tapi kuharap dengan menunjukkannya padamu, kau akan memahami alasan mengapa aku sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini."

Hayate termenung lalu bertanya lagi, "apakah hal itu ada hubungannya dengan misi-misimu?"

"Ya. Tapi bagiku yang utama adalah karena hal ini berhubungan dengan hubungan kita."

"Hei, jika hal itu berhubungan dengan kerahasiaan misi-misimu, sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Malam ini aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa. Pukul tujuh. Bagaimana?" tanya Yugao.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan terlambat."

Hayate memeluk pinggang Yugao, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu. Hayate baru menarik bibirnya setelah saling menempel cukup lama, seolah ciuman itu adalah ciuman terakhir darinya.

"Bibirmu… terkena lipstik yang kupakai," kata Yugao, hendak menghapus noda lipstik di bibir Hayate. Namun Hayate menahannya.

Hayate lalu mengelus tangan Yugao sambil tersenyum. Wajah Yugao agak bersemu, namun ia tak menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan walaupun seluruh bibirku berubah menjadi keunguan setelah menciummu," rayu Hayate, masih di tengah-tengah batuk menahun yang ia derita.

Yugao meninju pelan bahu Hayate, "kau ini. Masih sempat menggombal. Pergilah. Kau pasti sudah ditunggu di Gedung Hokage."

"Baiklah. Nanti malam, jangan sampai terlambat, ya!" pamit Hayate sambil menjauh dari Yugao.

Yugao melambaikan tangannya. Namun Hayate tak berbalik sama sekali untuk membalas lambaian Yugao. Pemuda itu terus berjalan menjauh tanpa mengetahui bahwa Yugao sangat berharap dapat melihat wajahnya sekali lagi. Tubuhnya agak berguncang setiap kali ia batuk, namun ia tetap tak menoleh, apalagi berbalik….

Dengan agak kecewa, Yugao menurunkan tangannya. Ia memaksakan diri agar tersenyum, menghibur diri bahwa ia tak perlu kecewa. Sebab, malam nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Hayate lagi demi memuaskan kerinduan mereka satu sama lain.

Yugao melesat meninggalkan tempatnya. Masih ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini. Mudah-mudahan, apa yang akan ia kerjakan tersebut tidak memakan waktu lama. Setidaknya, tidak akan memakan waktu lama hingga tiba saat pertemuannya dengan Hayate nanti malam.***

* * *

><p>Hutan Konoha pada malam harinya. Bulan purnama yang sempurna menyebarkan cahaya yang lebih dari cukup untuk menerangi sebuah pertarungan seru antara belasan shinobi bertopeng melawan seorang anggota ANBU yang mengenakan topeng porselen. Sebuah pertarungan yang sebenarnya cukup seimbang mengingat kemampuan para shinobi pengeroyok tersebut tampaknya berada di bawah kemampuan sang ANBU.<p>

Darah menyembur, mengenai topeng berwajah kucing yang dikenakan oleh anggota ANBU tersebut. Rambut panjang berwarna ungu milik anggota ANBU tersebut juga terkena darah yang sama, namun bukan hal itu yang ia khawatirkan. Sebab, di depannya masih ada belasan shinobi bertopeng yang tidak ia ketahui asalnya, yang mengincar dirinya.

Level para shinobi bertopeng tersebut barangkali hanya genin. Tapi menghadapi mereka seorang diri, jelas sangat merepotkan. Bahkan bagi seorang ANBU seperti anggota ANBU berambut ungu tersebut. Pilihannya hanyalah menjatuhkan mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

Tiga orang shinobi merangsek maju, mengincar ANBU yang sendirian itu dari tiga sisi sekaligus. Membuat sang ANBU sedikit tersentak karena harus menghadapi serangan dari segala arah. Namun, sekali lagi, bukan hal itu yang justru dikhawatirkan oleh ANBU tersebut.

Anggota ANBU itu menengadah sejenak, memandang langit. Sekali melihat, anggota ANBU tersebut langsung menyadari bahwa pukul tujuh pasti telah lama berlalu. Ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepatnya dan kembali ke Konoha untuk menemui seseorang.***

* * *

><p><em>Kaze no Yaiba.<em>

Hayate sebelumnya belum pernah mendengar mengenai jutsu tersebut. Namun tragisnya, nasibnya kini berada di tangan seorang shinobi berpengalaman dengan teknik andalan yang disebut _kaze no yaiba _tersebut. Lebih tragis lagi, ia menjadi sasaran empuk jutsu tingkat tinggi tersebut lantaran tak mampu menghindar karena kejadian yang sebenarnya agak konyol : pedangnya tersangkut di rompi sang jounin.

Angin mengalahkan tarian rembulan malam itu. Hayate tak dapat menghindar, apalagi memenuhi janji yang terakhir kali ia ucapkan. Tubuhnya terhempas tak bernyawa dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh ringkihnya dan pakaian yang tercabik-cabik oleh pedang tak kasat mata yang disebut _kaze no yaiba _tersebut….***

* * *

><p>Setelah yakin bahwa semua lawannya telah tumbang, sang ANBU melepaskan topengnya. Yugao—sang ANBU tersebut—menyadari bahwa ia tidak mungkin lagi menemui Hayate pada waktu yang sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berusaha menemui Hayate meskipun sudah sangat terlambat.<p>

"Mudah-mudahan dia tidak kesal atau marah karena aku mengingkari janjiku lagi," gumamnya lirih.

Yugao mengenakan topengnya lagi. Lalu dengan sisa tenaganya, bergerak cepat meninggalkan hutan Konoha di bawah terpaan cahaya bulan purnama. Cahaya yang sama dengan cahaya yang menyinari tubuh Hayate yang dibiarkan terbaring begitu saja di sebuah lokasi di Konoha.

Ternyata, Hayate menggali liang lahatnya lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Orang yang memaksanya melakukan hal itu bukanlah satu dari tiga orang _sensei_ dari Konoha, melainkan seseorang yang sebenarnya nyaris tak ia kenal….

Di Hutan Konoha, Yugao terus melesat. Berharap masih dapat melihat wajah Hayate yang tersenyum padanya, juga mendengar suara batuknya yang khas….***

END


End file.
